Memories
by TheNightmareBeforeDawn
Summary: non-epilogue compliant. After the war. Draco gives Harry the best birthday present of all. Love and Memories. Drarry aka DracoHarry. Title might not really match the story.


**Memories**

**Celebration fic! This fic was written cause of the new Harry Potter movie coming out today or tomorrow (whenever I manage to put it up) Cause I get to watch it at midnight! Woo hoo! Gonna be a zombie at school but that's how much of a freak I am for Harry Potter. Hehe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, I would have already put this in the books. **

**Warning: Slash. This involves two guys having sex or intimate moments with each other. If you don't like, don't read. Because seriously, it's a waste of both my time AND yours. And also a niceish Petunia. This is non beta-ed just like all my other fics so if you see a mistake, tell me. **

_**Italics is whispers**_

**Author: Sabakunogaara4evr**

_With Harry_

Harry walked through the corridor, all alone, wandering aimlessly. It was his birthday today but the one person he wanted to say 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' to him hadn't said it yet or even been near him this past week. One of his best friends. That person, was none other than Draco Malfoy. The wonderful, hot, brilliant, hot, HEAD OF SLYTHERIN and did he say hot? You see, Harry, 'The Golden Boy' had harboured a major crush, in which he now calls love, on him for a long time now.

Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort and saved Draco's life, he and Draco had become friends, and not soon after, best friends. Ron and Hermione had died in the war along with many other friends and Draco had lost his share of friends too. Theo had died in battle, Blaise had lost his memory and therefore didn't like Draco anymore, his parent's had fled to some unknown country in the world and most of the Slytherins had left the school considering their families had lost almost everything. Snape had died too and it almost killed Harry to say to Draco that he had watched him die and had heard his last words.

So, naturally, Harry and Draco had sought each other out and come together for comfort. It was awkward at first near the start of their friendship but now they acted freely around each other. 'Well, Draco did' Harry thought, 'I can't act normal around him like I used to when we were fighting. I keep wanting to jump him.'

So to put it simply, that was the reason for Harry's depression. Draco had ignored him all week. It was like he was avoiding him. Harry sighed, he knew it sounded silly to be depressed over such a small thing but it hurt knowing that his love, no, his best friend was avoiding him. He kept walking through the corridors, not caring that he didn't have on his Invisibility Cloak on when it was after hours, when instead he should be in his dorm.

Suddenly, Harry heard a noise behind him. He turned towards the sound but he had a cloth put over his mouth and a hand over his eyes. He blacked out.

_With Draco_

Draco was found roaming the halls at night, thinking about his predicament. He was in love with his now best friend. He had managed to keep his cool around him but knowing that Harry's birthday had come up; he had been really busy with Harry's birthday present. He knew that he was unintentionally putting Harry in pain of being ignored but Draco knew that if he waited to the perfect time, Harry would be much happier. Draco had the perfect plan for Harry's 18th birthday. He hoped that Harry would love it. He had been busy planning and setting up all week gathering the materials he needed.

Draco's plan, was to collect photos of Harry throughout his previous years. With Ron, Hermione and all other friends that had been killed in the war in a lot of them. It had required a lot of sneaking about off of Hogwart's grounds and persuading from a whole lot of people to find the pictures. He had even managed to get some of Harry's childhood from his Aunt Petunia (apparently she had taken some sneaky photos of him to remind her of Lily). He had visited Hagrid and had found some baby photo's (he also kept some for himself). He had also gone around and asked all their teacher's for some other photo's which was creepy of how many he had managed to find as well as going to some Harry fans and gone to 'The Burrow' for some searching.

Draco had managed to find McGonagall and asked for a room somewhere in the castle. She had said no originally, thinking that it was for something bad, but when he had explained, she had accepted whole-heartedly and even helped Draco set everything up. Draco managed to magically change the walls and roof so that they slide-showed pictures on them. He was now only missing one thing... the main star, Harry himself.

He kept roaming through the halls, searching for his love, sure that he would be around somewhere in the castle knowing him, especially considering Draco had been avoiding him for a week. Draco stopped. He heard footsteps coming down the hallway where the one he was on turned in to. He peeked around the corner and saw Harry. Draco smiled, 'Perfect' he thought. Draco pulled out some cloth with some sleeping potion on it and jumped out behind Harry. He covered Harry's mouth with the cloth and Harry's eyes with his hands as Harry began turning around.

After Harry had stopped struggling and blacked out, Draco picked Harry up bridal style and carried him to his birthday present.

**(Insert line here- insert line here- insert line here- insert line here- insert line here-)**

In the room, Draco enchanted the floor with a cushioning charm and then enchanted to make the floor sort of cave in towards to middle so that when lying down, you could see the whole room. Harry stirred and Draco quickly waved his wand and darkened the room. Beside him, Harry woke up and blinked. He looked around the room and saw Draco standing next to him. Draco took this as his moment to speak when Harry's eyes had landed on his, confused.

"Welcome back, Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what he was doing there but he was interrupted by Draco putting a hand over his mouth.

"Ssh. Don't speak, I want to show you something." Draco waved his wand again and made the slideshow begin. Lying down and bringing Harry down with him, holding his hand. Draco was surprised that Harry didn't say anything but squeeze his hand as if to say 'I trust you.'

Draco leaned closer to Harry as the first picture was fading into sight. He whispered, not wanting to ruin it, _"This is your birthday present Harry. Sorry for ignoring you all week, but I was working on this."_

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand again. Then he looked up to see a picture of himself. It was when he was a baby, and he was being held by his mother, his father by her side. Both of them were smiling.

He saw a picture starting to appear to the right and it seemed much more recent one. It was he, Ron and Hermione talking and laughing in the common room. There were smiles on everyone's faces as they joked around. He felt tears when he started to remember.

He turned to his left and once again, it was a picture of him. But this time, it was of when the Dursley's and he were at the zoo for Dudley's birthday. He was surprised that there was even a picture of him during the Dursley's time. But he surmised that it was probably Petunia considering Dudley and Vernon were in the corner of the picture somewhere.

He looked towards Draco with tears in his eyes and Draco noticed. Draco used his sleeve to wipe away some that escaped and motioned to Harry to keep looking at the picture. There were more of when he was a baby, some more of the time during the Dursley's, during random times at Hogwarts (his favourite was when some came up of Harry and Draco having one of their many fights. Harry could see the way Draco's and his eyes lit up with a certain spark), and some pictures of times that he didn't even know when other people were around. There was another of Harry's favourites was when Draco and Harry were cuddled up under one blanket on a cold night because the fireplaces weren't working in the Slytherin common room. It was one of their many favourite places to hang out. All other children had gone to bed (he thought differently know). It was just after Harry had broken up with Ginny (he had just discovered that he was in love with Draco) and Draco had been comforting Harry. Harry smiled warmly.

There were some more pictures which included ones of the war with Voldemort in which Harry had absolutely no clue how there were pictures of that time until he remembered Colin Creevey. There were others of times at 'The Burrow' which had Harry struggling to hold in his tears. The final one that filled the entire ceiling was what Harry had surmised to be a mid 6th year with all sixth year students. Harry could clearly see him, Ron and Hermione arm in arm, off to the side, with bright, smiling faces. Harry then noticed a cluster of green above them; it showed Draco laughing at Blaise being knuckle-headed by Theo, with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy joining in. Everyone looked incredibly happy.

Harry couldn't hold his tears in anymore and was full-out crying now. And when Draco heard a sob beside him he turned toward Harry and saw him bawling his eyes out. Draco removed is hands from Harry's and sat up and leaned over to hug and comfort him. Harry buried his head into Draco's shoulder. They sat there for a long time, while Harry dried up his tear-ducts, thinking of all his memories of his life.

But not all were sad, some were happy tears. Happy that Draco had actually remembered his birthday and given him one of his best birthday presents ever.

He stopped crying and just sat there with Draco, enjoying the moment and trying to breathe properly while still locked in embrace. When Harry finally caught his breath and built up enough courage, he pulled away just enough so that he could kiss Draco.

Draco sat, stunned that Harry, his love of his life, had done that. But Harry's voice pulled him out of his trance, _"Thanks Draco, for everything. This is the best birthday present someone has ever gotten for me... I love you Draco."_

Draco, who couldn't believe his ears, whispered back to him, careful not to break the spell, _"I love you too... Harry."_

This time, they both leaned in. It wasn't like the kiss that Harry gave Draco. It was much more special considering they knew of the other's feelings. They pulled apart, both with massive smiles on their faces. They were finally whole. Two halves of the same piece, joined together by fate, never to be separated.

Draco put his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him in for another kiss. As if connected, Harry simultaneously wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer too.

The kiss was still full of love but it was much more forceful and needy. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was gladly offered by Harry. They both had wanted more for a long time and now that they were all alone in a dark room and nothing was going to stop them.

Draco slipped his hands up Harry's shirt, caressing his stomach with his hands. They roamed up towards Harry's chest when one hand found a nipple. Harry groaned when Draco tweaked it with his thumb and forefinger. Harry arched his back when Draco did the same for the other nipple with his other hand. Deciding that he didn't only want to use his hands, Draco pulled off Harry's and his shirt's and tossed them somewhere in the room and pushed Harry slowly onto his back.

In that position, Draco lowered his head and started biting and sucking on Harry's right nipple. While playing with the other with his hand. Harry moaned. Draco, deciding that it was hard enough, moved onto the other giving it the same treatment. Harry fisted Draco's hair, "Draco, hurry."

Never one to obey, Draco moved up to suck on Harry's neck; leaving hickeys everywhere on his way up. He simultaneously started to undo Harry's button on his pants and then worked on the zipper. He pulled off Harry's pants and boxers in one swift move and Harry's red erection sprang free.

Draco removed himself from Harry's neck and slowly made his way down Harry's torso to get closer to his cock. When he reached it he looked up to Harry's pleading face and thought that he wouldn't be that mean to Harry so he reached over to his button on his pants and removed them, chucking them off to the side. But, before they were gone he grabbed his wand. He waved it and used a lubrication spell on Harry and shoved a finger inside. Harry grunted and winced in pain. Draco felt bad so he bent down to kiss Harry to distract him. While he was tongue-fucking Harry he was slowly stretching him by adding in an extra finger and then another after that. While doing this, he used his other hand to stroke Harry's erection.

When Harry moaned and Draco thought he was stretched enough, he lubricated his own cock and slowly pushed his cock inside Harry. He moaned loudly at the tight, warm feeling. Waiting a little to let Harry adjust to him. After all, his cock was a lot bigger than three fingers. Harry moaned impatiently and bucked his hips sending Draco over the edge. Draco started pounding slowly at first and as Harry moaned impatiently again, started picking up the pace. Soon they were meeting each other with deep thrusts.

At a particularly load moan coming from Harry, Draco assumed that he had found the other man's prostate. He continued to thrust at that same angle and soon they were both getting closer and closer to their orgasms. Draco, feeling that, started stroking Harry in time with his thrusts.

Harry saw stars in his vision and groaned Draco's name as he orgasmed hard. He came all over his and Draco's stomachs. Draco, not lasting much longer came after a few more thrusts. He moaned Harry's name loudly. His cum filling Harry's insides. He collapsed on top of Harry, both still coming down from their highs. When Draco had enough strength, he pulled out of Harry and used a cleaning spell on himself and his new lover. He then conjured a blanket and wrapped his arms around Harry and draped the blanket over the top of them. Harry cuddled up into Draco's chest, _"I love you so much, Drake..."_

"_You too, Harry."_

Harry fell asleep and Draco, being the practical one that he is, locked the door with a wave of his wand so as not to be disturbed in the morning.

The mid-sixth year picture still shone lowly upon the ceiling, although this time, it was zoomed in on the two groups, happy faces, full of laughter and memories to be remembered when looked upon.

**Okay, first let's get things straight. I know Harry's birthday isn't supposed to be a time during school so don't tell me. I just had to move his birthday for this fic for it to work. And yes, I know that some people who I said had died didn't actually, it's just that I felt like changin it and this is a FANFIC so I'm a fan and I've changed it to fit my needs. And there were also some memories that would never happen.**

**Now, did you like it? Only one way to find out unless you know me personally and that is to REVIEW. Pleeaassee? It's only my third story so I want more reviews. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ACCEPTED! Although there is one thing I'm worried about and that's the question of 'Did it end alright?' Cause I never know where to end things. I wish someone would be that dedicated to me to do that kind of thing... it's just hopeless dreaming though. And if you want to see my first ever smut then go see my other story 'What can you do with a spider and some rope?' it's a bit weird but yeah...**


End file.
